


Happiest

by darlingcarmilla



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Oneshot, Violence, abusive behaviour from jack thompson, but kisses and fluff, it's just very short, this is me doing my best to be like, this is the cartinelli version of the video, this very closely follows the video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my attempt to recreate the Girls Like Girls music video but in fic form with Cartinelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiest

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit late, but I think stuunalee.tumblr.com was saying she wanted something like this, or someone said she did, so this is an attempt at a little birthday thing. So Happy Birthday~!♥ Hope you had an awesome day and you approve of the fic~♪

Jack Thompson had always been a family friend... stuck around. Her parents liked him, and teased them all the time. 'Angie and Jack are dating' they'd say, 'He's your boyfriend!' they'd say, 'Oh don't wanna interrupt you two.' they'd say. Angie wished they would interrupt them. Angie wished he wouldn't always flirt with her. Angie wished he wouldn't always hold her and try to hug her any time he could. But he did. She'd grown up with this. But it was better when Peggy came over. Peggy always seemed to make it more fun. And they could do 'girly things' and he'd get pissed off and leave, and it didn't matter to anyone. They could do each others' make up, paint each others' nails... pick clothes to wear, so that they could look pretty... talk about movies and tv shows to were 'too girly' for Jack. And even though they could hear him in the next room, playing video games, or watching TV... she could pretend he wasn't there with Peggy. If just for a while. She was like this perfect, lovely presence that made everything better... nicer...happier. There was less discomfort with Peggy around.

Sometimes Peggy would come around and they'd go out in the fields and play there... Jack would play more than anyone else. Peggy didn't mind doing anything if Angie was there, and Angie felt the same way about Peggy... but also obligated to keep Jack happy. He was pretty happy... playing by himself. Sometimes Peggy would get a song stuck in her head and sing with Angie and Peggy would pull Angie close to her and they'd dance together... something silly and fun and bright... and warm. Angie could feel Peggy on so many parts of her skin... warmth and loveliness and it was perfect. Although sometimes she would just stand back and watch for a while, and that was lovely too. Peggy just dancing... happy and beautiful and bright. She wasn't sure what she preferred. 

Then there were the parties... sometimes they went swimming in the pool... before the party, after the party. They were usually at Jack's house. His parents were often away and something in his eyes made Angie certain she wasn't allowed to say no. And she wanted to keep it lighter... easier... so they always went. And something in Angie's eyes made sure Peggy always went too. They went together and danced or sometimes just sat next to each other. Occasionally Jack would look up from his drinking, or obnoxious socialising and get jealous of Peggy and he'd scoop Angie up and tickle her or hug her, or something... something physical... and harmless to everyone else. But Angie just knew it was threatening. She could felt it in each touch. And whenever she returned to Peggy, Peggy would look at her kindly, and sympathetically, and everything was okay. It was alright and she felt better suddenly.

But one day... something was different. The party slowly ended... people shuffled out of the door and Jack kept drinking. Peggy had gotten up to get something and she saw him... presumably asleep. Usually he wanted to play video games or something, but today he fell asleep and it was warm and sunny and Peggy was able to sneak away from him to find Angie by the pool. She was very careful, she was pretty sure that he was asleep, but she was as noiseless as possible as she walked toward Angie. She sat down next to her, not to close, their legs dangling at the side of the pool. Angie looked worried... and pensive... suddenly Peggy felt Angie lean on her shoulder gently at first. They were sitting in silence, but in a way they were communicating. Despite the difficultly and the discomfort... the oddness... everything felt so nice, Angie felt, with Peggy there. Peggy just made her feel so loved, and slowly, before she knew what she was doing she lifted her head up slowly to face Peggy and started leaning forward to kiss her. Peggy leaned in too.

But suddenly Peggy felt a sharp pain in her head, her hair was being pulled back, hard, and she tried to struggle against Jack but before she knew it her vision and thoughts were hazy she could taste blood in her mouth and she was waking up to hear Jack yelling at Angie, "Keep your mouth shut! I've had enough already! Look at me! Look at-"  
She scrambled around herself, looking for something... a stone and got up with all the strength she could muster, he was not going to treat her that way.  
She heard his words, "How dare you do this to me!? What do you-"  
Before she knew it, Peggy felt herself smashing him in the skull, as roughly as she could manage, even though she knew he was knocked out, she kept going, punching him with her fist, she couldn't stop herself. This monster had touched her beloved Angie... but Angie was pulling her back up, gently. And she saw Angie, putting her hand up to touch her face, reaching out kindly and gently, tears in her eyes, and smoothing her thumb over her bleeding lip, and before she knew what was happening they both were kissing each other, madly and passionately, she could taste the blood from her lips still... and it was wonderful... warm... perfect... safe and comforting. And they had to pull back for breath but Peggy never wanted it to end. Neither did Angie... she wanted to be here forever, in Peggy's arms. Warm and safe and loved... kissing her. But before long they were tired. But happy, laughing a little... slowly the tears had stopped and they were both so unbelievably happy. And they both pulled each other into a warm, long hug... that didn't last nearly as long as it should have. 

And though her head hurt, covered in bruises probably, bleeding a little... sore, as she rode away on her bike, Peggy left Angie feeling the happiest she ever had.


End file.
